


Seven Doublets

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [20]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was cursed as part of vengeance of the Woodville Queen.</p><p>All women in her family - her mother, her sister, and herself - shall lose their husband in the most violent, brutal way.</p><p>To break the curse, she must make a doublet for her husband every year. After seven years, the curse shall break.</p><p>Based on the fairy tale "The Wild Swans"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Doublets

_Westminster Abbey, 1470_

"Mother we must act now!"

"Elizabeth..."

"As you said, Anne Neville is married to Edward of Lancaster. Now Warwick had married both of his daughters to our enemies. We must do something!" Her harsh whisper echoed the dark Westminster Abbey.

"Elizabeth, remember when we launched the storm to stop Warwick," Jacquetta reminded her daughter of her previous acts. "The Duchess of Clarence lost her son on the ship, and you have not taken the news well." Then she added, "Did it stop Warwick?"

"But if we don't do anything, we will remain here forever!" Elizabeth Woodville insisted. "They have your husband and son killed. I will not allow anything or anyone to harm mine."

Indeed, her husband Edward IV was out there fighting for his life and throne. Her infant son Edward was with her, born in this sanctuary without any medical assistance. Her father and brother had lost their head on the block. Elizabeth Woodville would not tolerate anyone to harm her family any further.

Warwick may have power in military and politics.

But Elizabeth Woodville had her own weapons. Being a descendant of Melusine, she and her mother had secretly used their mystical powers for their own benefits and goods; and for their protection. Unlike her mother who'd prefer to use the powers for the good, Elizabeth was more ruthless to use the magic and curses against the enemies. She had already cursed George of Clarence and Warwick to death. But it wasn't enough, apparently.

She light up a candle and placed a white swan feather on the tip of the flame.

On a piece of paper, scribed the names of three people, she had it burned by the candle flame along with the feather. After they were both charred, she blew them away and they disappeared.

_I curse you..._

***

_Tewkesbury, 1471_

The militant Queen Margaret of Anjou paced back and forth in the convent, devising the next move. In a corner, Anne watched as her crimson dragged on the hard stone ground. The Margaret's face was stone cold and her fingers hardened. Tears fell from her eyes, and Anne silently wiped them away. Her father was now dead, as they had been informed. Anne was completely numbed and then at a loss. What was to become of her?

Her husband, Edward of Lancaster, had too departed for battle.

He had been kind to her and reminded her to dress warmly. The necklace she wore was a gift from him. Anne had not known him enough to love him; but she did think kindly of him. She prayed that Lancaster will return safe and sound.

"Don't just sit there!" The Queen rebuked her. "Do something! You are your father's daughter, and you shall be queen after me. You think you can save your crown by weeping silently?"

Anne looked at Margaret of Anjou with her eyes red from crying.

Before Margaret could say anything else, a messenger came with urgent news. Although Anne couldn't hear what exactly the messenger had said, she knew the news from the battlefield must not be good by Margaret's reactions.

"We must go now!" The Queen barked.

_Edward too..._

Seeing Anne continued to sit there like a statue, the Queen pulled her up with frustration. "Anne, wake up! There is no time for mourning! The Yorks have gone mad. They have Somerset  _dragged_  out of sanctuary to have him beheaded! They don't care who you are! We must flee!"

Throwing on her cloak, Anne followed the Queen to the courtyard where the horses were prepared. 

The gate was opened.

But then soldiers busted in.

York soldiers.

With swords and spears, they attacked mercilessly like devils.

In panic, Anne hopped on a horse and sprung away as fast as she could. All she wanted was to get out of there. Though trained in horse riding, Anne was never a fearless horsewoman. Years later, she would look back and wondered how she managed to flee the horrific scene. The screams and cries from the nuns could be heard from behind as she fled out of the court yard into the forest.

But the enemies followed.

Soon Anne was surrounded by the York soldiers, who were closing in. Got nowhere to run, she turned to her last resort - the tree. She had been climbing tree when she was little; and now that skill was coming handy, at least for a moment.

The York soldiers were rather amused.

They surrounded the tree, waiting for her to come down.

Sitting in the tree, Anne held on to the branches, thinking what Margaret of Anjou had said earlier about the York soldiers.

They spared no one, not even the nuns.

What would they do to her?

"Come down here!" One of them yelled. "You can't say up there forever!"

Anne removed her necklace and threw it to them, hoping that would buy them off.

Playing with her necklace, the York soldiers laughed among themselves. The value of that necklace could support them and their families for a few years of living. Yet, if they let her go, their heads would be off their neck.

Finally, running out of patience, one of them climbed up and dragged her down. Anne did try to struggle, but her strength was no match to these men.

"Release her," a calm voice commanded.

Anne was stunned for a moment when she saw him.

Richard, the Duke of Gloucester.

He was trained under his father Earl of Warwick and lived at her home, the Middleham Castle.

He studied her for a moment. Then, removing his cloak, he wrapped it around her.

"This way," he said.

Anne followed him silently.

***

She followed him back to the sanctuary where she and Margaret of Anjou stayed; but Margaret was nowhere to be seen.

"Margaret of Anjou, where is she?" Anne asked.

"That will not be your concern," he replied nonchalantly. "Your litter is ready."

Anne did not ask where he was taking her, because she knew either way she had no choice but to follow.

The trip had been long, and it took days.

He had been attentive and caring towards her though; made sure she eats and drinks.

By the time they arrived to their destination, Anne bewilderedly found that she was again brought to a sanctuary.

"You shall stay here," he told her.

Her coffers and chests were brought in.

"You will be safe here."

With that said, he left.

***

_The Church of St. Martin Le Grand, 1472_

He had her settled in the sanctuary and visited her from time to time. When Christmas came, he showered her with a few gifts. From his gestures, Anne knew what is on his mind. Finally, when it was spring, he spoke.

"A gift for you," he said.

Slowly, Anne unwrapped the present.

It was a ring.

Silently, she gave him a nod.

She wasn't stupid. By marrying him, she would be a royal duchess and back on the York's side again.

He slipped the ring onto her left hand.

"Come," he said, taking her hand.

They came before a priest.

***

And so she was married again. Her first wedding was only months before. It was a simple ceremony but everything went by the protocol. Anne was placed in bed with her French-groomed Lancastrian prince with everyone in the bedchamber witnessing the marital consummation though the bed curtain was down to give them privacy. Lancaster was as inexperienced as she.

But with Richard, apparently they were breaking all the rules.

Watching him removing his shirt, she nervously twisted her ring.

He came to her and reached out his hands. With a bit of reluctance, she placed her hands in his. The warmth and strength from his hands drove her nervousness away. He kissed her knuckles and then her ring.

He pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her.

Anne kissed him back.

She could hardly recall if Lancaster ever kissed her after their kiss at the wedding ceremony. Lancaster's kiss was quick, as if he was scared to do so. In comparison, Richard's kiss was passionate and powerful.

She placed her hands against his chest as he reached behind her to unlace her gown.

Anne blushed when he stripped her gown off her, leaving her in her shift.

He laid her down in bed, and began to caress her breast through the soft linen of her shift while kissing her. Anne winced when he pinched her nipple and she stopped him by pulling his hand away.

"Was I too rough?" He asked.

Anne did not reply.

"Let me make amends then."

He pulled down the strap of her shift to bare her breast. He held her arm down to the side before she could cover herself. Gently, he caressed her nipple with his tongue. Slowly, Anne began to relax; she even lifted her hip and raised her arms so that Richard could peel her shift off her. She wrapped her arms around him and played with his curls as he nuzzled her breasts.

He left a trail of kisses from her chest and down to her belly.

Seeing that she was ready, he unlaced his breeches, pulled her legs apart and thrust into her. 

His fingers interlaced with hers as he held her arms over her head.

Anne curved her body against his.

Soon she was consumed by the waves of pleasure.

By the time she came to, it was morning. She was in his arms, with him messaging the marks he left on her body.

***

_Windsor Castle, 1472_

"His Grace, the Duke of Gloucester!"

King Edward and his grey-eyed Queen Elizabeth sat in their thrones as Richard came before them.

He brought someone with him - his new wife and duchess, Lady Anne Neville.

Elizabeth's face paled upon seeing Anne.

_The curse..._

The curse that had caused the Neville women to lose their husbands in the most bloody and disturbing death had saved York King Edward of his throne and eliminated Warwick and Lancastrian Prince of Wales Edward. George shall meet his fate sooner or later. Elizabeth had thought that Anne was taken by George and was placed in a nunnery. But now, here she was, married again to her husband's favorite brother, Richard of Gloucester.

"Allow me to introduce you my wife and duchess, Lady Anne Neville," Richard said solemnly.

Anne stepped forward and curtsied.

"Have you sought for the King's permission to wed?" the Queen asked coldly.

"Yes, I have," Richard replied. "The King gave me his blessing at the battlefield where we defeated the Lancastrian forces."

"And did you obtain the papal dispensation?"

Elizabeth asked one question after another, almost as if she did not want this marriage to happen. Naturally, Anne thought it was an act of her last vengeance against the Nevilles.

"I approve this marriage," the King said before the Queen could say anything else. "May your marriage be fruitful and long. Go now, Dickon, to North and to Middleham."

How Anne was relieved to hear that.

"Thank you brother," Richard said gratefully.

The two bowed and left the throne room.

Later that evening, a servant came to her chambers and told her that Lady Jacquetta liked to see her. The one and facial expression of that servant indicated that it was an invite she could not refuse. Mother to the Queen, Jacquetta had the final victory over her father who beheaded her son and husband. Warwick had fallen, and the Rivers had triumphed.

Following that servant, Anne came to Jacquetta's chambers.

To her shock and surprise, Lady Jacquetta was frail and ill; not the tall, sarcastic, and gracious lady she remembered.

The Queen was not there.

Jacquetta gave her servants a nod and they retreated. It was only Anne and her, alone.

"You still hold grudge against me?" Jacquetta asked gently.

"I don't hold grudge," Anne replied. "And you don't have any reason to harm me anymore, for I am a no longer a threat to you or to the Queen."

"So you married again?" Jacquetta asked

"Yes," she replied honestly. "To Richard, Duke of Gloucester."

"Make him a doublet every year," Jacquetta told her. "The doublet will protect him. After seven years, he will be forever protected from his brutal fate."

Her tone was even but her eyes were hard. Anne shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Anne demanded.

"Make him a doublet every year...seven years," Jacquetta repeated herself. "Or else, he can die in a bloody, disturbing death...at any time...even after you die..."

Either she was a dying woman talking of madness or she was truly a witch like her father had told her.

"I am an ill woman and my time has come to an end," Jacquetta continued. "Yes, I have hurt you and your family just as your family had hurt mine. You are innocent, and I like to free you from this curse before I die. Seven doublets...made by your own hands every year..." Her voice began to shatter. "Or else, your husband shall die in a brutal death...you and your sister..."

Anne did not want to hear anymore. She rushed out of the chamber without another word.

She did not tell Richard about her conversation with Jacquetta. Instead, she threw herself into his arms and made love to him passionately.

***

_London, 1473_

It had been a year since Richard and Anne left London for the North. Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about them. She wondered if she should find a way to reverse the curse. After all, she didn't want her husband to lose his favorite and the most trusted brother. But even if she wanted to, she didn't know how. She could've consulted her mother Jacquetta, but she had been very ill and was now dead. Jacquetta had warned her that a curse, once released, cannot be taken back.

The King came to her chamber, looked very jolly.

"My brother Gloucester was here," King Edward said.

"His marriage to that Neville girl-"

"Is valid," the King insisted. "Dickon had paid a good sum of money and got the dispensation prior to his marriage to the Neville girl. I relied on his military accomplishment to regain my throne, and this marriage was all he asked from me. I have no reason to stop this marriage." He paused and then added. "She's with child."

Elizabeth said nothing more.

***

_Middleham, 1473_

Anne rested in the four-poster bed as Richard sat on the bed next to her with their infant son in his arms.

"Well done, Anne," Richard said as he counted their son's fingers. "He's perfect."

"I want to hold him," Anne said.

Richard had the maids helping her to sit up and then placed the baby into her arms.

"Our Edward," Richard added.

Of course, their son was named Edward, after the King.

Anne looked at her son whose eyes remain closed. She and Richard couldn't keep their eyes off him until he unceremoniously announced his meal time with his wails. Reluctantly, Anne allowed the wet nurse to take him away. Interlacing her fingers with his, Anne asked meekly, "Richard, my mother is still at the sanctuary..."

"Ned had already agreed to pardon her," Richard assured.

Anne smiled with gratitude. "Thank you Richard."

***

_London, 1478_

Their peaceful life was interrupted. First, Richard was called to the battlefield again. It gave Anne much relief when he returned safe and sound, though he had changed much, particularly in his view on the King, whom he had once worshipped so much. Then, Anne's sister Isabel died soon after childbirth. Two years later, King Edward finally had enough of George's erratic behavior and had him arrested.

Anne was at London with Richard. It was killing her to see Richard as thus.

And in the end, George met his end; he was executed in the Tower.

Rumors had it that he was drowned in a butt of malmsey wine.

Anne was shattered upon hearing that.

_The curse..._

The conversation between her and Jacquetta came back to her coldly.

_Make him a doublet every year, after seven years, he shall forever be protected from his brutal, disturbing death...you and your sister..._

Her father had warned her about the Queen being a witch. And she had thought Jacquetta's words were nothing more than the words of a dying madwoman. Isabel was married to George; and she did marry Edward of Lancaster. Lancaster was slain in the battlefield...and George was drowned in a butt of malmsey wine. Even though Isabel was already dead...

Anne could not stop shaking.

Immediately, she sprang to her coffer for needles and threads.

***

_London, 1485_

After the death of George, Richard and Anne had returned to Middleham to resume their lives away from London. Anne did conceive again and had two more boys after Edward; but as fate would have it, both died in their infancy. Anne prayed again and again for the health of her beloved only child Edward and the safety of her husband Richard.

Every year, she made a doublet for Richard.

She still hadn't told him about the curse.

He only took it as a gesture of love from her.

The doublets certainly had their effects, for Richard came back to her safely, from Scottish border and from his role as Lord Protector. Anne understood his precarious position as Lord Protector to the young King Edward and she agreed with the choices he made when he took the throne.

But tragedy struck again.

Edward, their one and only son, died suddenly.

Anne was so overwhelmed with grief that she couldn't think of anything else.

She had not made any doublet for him this year.

It would've been his seventh.

It was not until the approach of Tudor invasion did she remember. By then, she was very ill with consumption.

"Bring me the needle and threads," she ordered her ladies.

Despite their protest, Anne insisted. With all the strength she had left, she began her work.

"Anne, stop!" Richard came to her side and tried to take it away from her.

"No, I need to finish this," Anne cried.

"You need to rest and get well!"

"No," Anne shook her head. "I am not going to get well ever again."

"You are talking nonsense!" Richard rebuked. "You are my Queen, and you cannot leave me."

"It's out of your hand, and mine," Anne said sadly. "Please Richard, grant me this wish, let me finish this."

"No..."

"Please Richard, I will never rest in peace if I don't...."

Seeing her thus, Richard gave in.

Stitch by stitch, Anne worked slowly as her health deteriorates. By the time she breathed her last, it was almost finished with one sleeve missing.

"Wear it," she said weakly. "It will protect you...from the curse...Jacquetta told me...she cursed us...me and my sister..."

Those were her last words.

***

_September 1485_

Richard III of England stood before his deceased Queen's marble grave.

"Thank you Anne."

He had won the final battle against Tudor, although his left arm was seriously injured. The physician confirmed that Richard could not take arms and participate in battles again.

But he was alive and remained King of England.

He remembered Anne's last words.

He gave the order Elizabeth Woodville's arrest on the charge of witchcraft; but the former Queen sought sanctuary again. Richard decided to let her be.

He went on to marry Princess Joanna of Portugal and named his nephew John de la Pole as heir to the throne.

The seven doublets Anne made him - he treasured it till the end of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Wild Swans" have many versions. Most of them are about a princess whose brothers (6 or 7) turned into swans and she must break the curse by making a shirt for each one of them and take a vow of silence. 
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
